


You Had One Job!

by abrown1182



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nobody is Dead, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrown1182/pseuds/abrown1182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have been married for over one year with a smart, five year old warlock son named Max. What will happen when they leave their little Blueberry in the hands of Uncle Jace and Aunt Isabelle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had One Job!

"Of course I'll watch him!" Jace exclaimed through the phone. Ever since Magnus and Alec adopted Max they didn't get much time to themselves.  
"Thanks Jace, you're a lifesaver!" Alec said. He looked towards Magnus with a smile of relief as he hung up.  
"Finally, a night to ourselves. I love Max but he's a handful!" Magnus hummed in response before he heard a crash. He perked up immediately.  
"Daddy, I did magic!" Max yelled from the kitchen.  
"Not again," Magnus groaned.  
\----  
"So he has snacks and toys in the bag. He's allergic to peanut butter, so read all food labels. Um, am I forgetting anything?" Alec had been rambling on and on about what Max needed and Jace looked like he was about to fall asleep.  
"Relax brother, go on your date," Jace said with a roll of his eyes. Alec smiled and bent down to pick up Max.  
"Be good for Uncle Jace, okay?" He pecked his son's blue forehead. Max nodded rapidly like a bobble head and Alec laughed.  
"See ya!" he shouted over his shoulder as he walked towards Magnus' car.  
"Use protection!" Jace yelled after him. He looked down at Max who was already digging through his bag for a toy.  
"So little guy, what do you want to do?" Max completely ignored him and walked to the library with his train.  
"Choo-choo!"  
\----  
"Jace have you seen my-" Izzy broke off at the sight of her nephew.  
"Max!" she exclaimed. She rushed towards him and picked him up off his spot on the carpet.  
"Why didn't Alec tell me you were coming Blueberry?" Max giggled and shrugged his small shoulders.  
"You wanna come train with Aunt Izzy?" she asked. Max nodded and immediately dropped his train.  
"What? I've been trying to get him to do something for an hour!" Jace said in annoyance.  
"Well, he likes me better," Izzy sniffed and walked off with Max.  
\----  
"He's so much like Alec," Jace said.  
"Anti-social and awkward?" Izzy replied with a laugh. Currently, Max was playing with a small bow Magnus had gotten him for his birthday.  
"I meant," Jace corrected, "that he's using a bow, just like him."  
Izzy nodded. "That little boy has Magnus too, thank goodness. Maybe we can save him from sweaters before it's too late," she snorted. Jace laughed out loud causing Max to turn around.  
"Uncle Jace, please, I'm trying to focus," he said. Jace's jaw dropped open and Izzy already had tears in her eyes.  
"What the fuck? Did I just get sassed by a five year old?" he asked in disbelief. Izzy was still laughing.  
"Fuck!" Max said with a smile. The training room went quiet as all eyes turned to the small warlock.  
"What did my grandson just say?" Maryse snapped from across the room. The fear in Jace's eyes was hilarious.  
"Jace Herondale-Morgenstern-Wayland-Lightwood, you're dead!" a familiar voice bellowed. Everyone turned to see Alec seething. Magnus stood next to him with a look of amusement on his face. Alec stomped towards Jace causing him to scramble off the bench he was sitting on and start to run.  
"You better run!" Alec yelled after him. Max started whimpering and his blue eyes filled with tears. He turned towards Magnus, his bottom lip quivering.  
"Did I do something wrong Daddy?" he asked. Magnus picked the young boy off the ground and hugged him tight.  
"No, Papa is just angry at Uncle Jace because he taught you something bad," Magnus reassured him. "Just don't say that word anymore, okay Blueberry?" Max nodded rapidly and buried his face in his Daddy's shoulder.  
"Is Papa gonna kill Uncle Jace?" Max asked again causing Magnus to laugh.  
"No, just maybe hurt him a little," Magnus said. "Is that okay?"  
"It's fine Daddy, as long as he doesn't kill him." Jace ended up with a black eye and never babysitting Max again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
